


Don't Click that Button (In Which Miss Hilda Spellman Braves the Wilds of the Internet)

by MinervaFan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Curiosity is a Dangerous Thing, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2020, Meta-Weirdness, Other, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/pseuds/MinervaFan
Summary: Perhaps it's a parallel dimension? Some strange, intricate spell weaving magic and technology, focused on the good citizens (witching and mortal) of Greendale? Hilda knows she should report this to Zelda, but she can't help clicking on the underlined links....
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Don't Click that Button (In Which Miss Hilda Spellman Braves the Wilds of the Internet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Fanworks Day 2020 Drabble Challenge.

They're links. 

Those underlined words, just click them with the thingy and follow them down the rabbit-hole.

|| Ambrose and his contraptions! Zelda might have been right about that blasted computer. Magic and technology are notorious rivals, and mixing them only brings trouble. ||

Slash between names means romantic relationships.

|| Or sex. Lots. And lots. And  _ lots  _ of sex. ||

_My_ name, on that page, followed by slashes.

Hilda Spellman/Doctor Cerberus .  Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman .  Hilda Spellman/Faustus Blackwood . 

|| _Ugh, no_! ||

Zelda’s name, too.

|| Zelda is the Queen of Slashes.|| 

Zelda Spellman/Lilith ,  Zelda Spellman/Faustus Blackwood ,  Zelda Spellman/Marie LaFleur ,  Zelda Spellman/Hilda Spellman ,  Zelda Spellman/HalfOfBloodyGreendale... . 

|| Ambrose thinks the page comes from an alternate dimension, but why? Who are these people, speculating on our lives? ||

Tags identify content. Romance, Fluff, Fetish, BDSM, Cunnilingus. 

|| _Oh, my._ Probably should show this to Zelds. Who knows what magic is afoot in these stories? || 

Well…

Maybe I’ll click just  _ one  _ link….

  
  



End file.
